A Hero Long Forgotten
by TruxxxtonEr
Summary: I have taken a completely different approach to Spyro's life! - What happens when he is forgotten? When everyone and everything grows up in life. When he is Bannished! Where to next? Spyro finds that there is more to life than just simply being known as a Hero. Maybe... Even a love and life of his own? Rated M SpyroxFlame
1. The Beginning

Welcome everyone to the First chapter in The Hero Long Forgotten! This is a Spyro FanFiction and I do say that it is my first! I hope all goes well and my readers love what I have in my strange and different mind. Although it's not that different in anyway.

Before we begin I would like to say a few things. As always I started writing after I did a little research on the character (Spyro) I was a little rusty and all. It turns out that Spyro has had (Two Reboots!) sense the original Spyro. To me this was annoying as now I have no idea where, when, or what Spyro truly is. I don't know where his home is, nor do I know who his parents are as this was changed in both Reboots to the series. Now upon learning this I decided to bag the idea of research and make it ll on my own. Hard, a little, but fin? YES! So I began with the name, what do I envision when I hear the name Spyro? That is where it all started, that is where the punk, strange, lonely, eighteen year old Purple Dragon came from. His parents? Oh right, never had any. Every dragon is born from an egg and raised in a place called Dragon School. Spyro was slightly different as he was born away from the normal egg grounds, but after saving the world a few times he has to face the fact that he is no more than another.. Oddly… colored… dragon. With a Mohawk.

Without further adue here is The Hero Long Forgotten!

Also for all you to know I will not yaoi these characters here! However if you truly want it then I will need a good amount of comments. If I do anything yaoi it will not be on However I will let you all read via my Google Drive Document if you wish.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"Arrogant, rude, disobedient.."

"Outgoing, kind, thoughtful" Spyro said sarcastically. Master Walerd was not impressed he shot Spyro a annoying look and continued. "Your actions are that of a child! For one so seen highly as yourself, one would think you would act more mature." Spyro gave a puff of smoke that rose to the top of the room in the shape of a circle. He was being lectured yet again on how he acted. Like a child they said. Amusing. Had anyone actually thought that he was tired of acting like an adult for most his life. Had anyone asked if he wanted to have fun and just be plain normal? Besides that point he was annoyed. All of his work, his battles, his training. Gone to waist in the last three years. No one saw him for who he had been. Now it was who he was, a strange, purple, Dragon. Spyro did have to admit that his looks had changed, but there was still that small spark of the Purple Hero in him. His tail was far longer as was his neck and all around height. He was thin for a Dragon yes but that did not matter. After passing the age of sixteen Spyro was given the Emblem of a true Dragon which he chose to place at the end of his tail. His was a Gold gauntlet like object that only gave weight and not stature. His Mohawk had grown far to its capacity to stay up on its own. Limp with no structure it fell to the side at the top of his head. Every now and then getting into his view and blocking his right eye. This annoyed him when it began but soon he grew accustom to it. His claws now large and sharp would clack on the stone floors, his wings now the size from the tip of his tail to the tip of his snout, times two. His face was longer than when he was younger adding to his more adult look. He was tired of being lectured about his attitude. Everyone else acted the same way but somehow he was more interesting to pick on. The old Dragon seemed to babble on and on but Spyro did not seem to care he just watched his mouth move and wondered what would happen if he was pink and had no teeth. Soon the old jabber mouth finished his talk and sent him out the door. "Finally! God he was annoying!"

"Hah I bet, pink and no teeth again?" Spyro laughed as his old time friend came to his side. "Yup, you have to wonder how he would eat meat with only gums right Sparx" The two laughed as they did when they were younger. The day was over for the most part, little to no dragons walked the halls of the training grounds. They would not return until three days from now until the repairs to the main hall where fixed. Spyro was in for exactly that, he was the cause. Spyro had decorated the old stone walls with a more modern look. "I don't know.. a picture of you ripping someone's head off just does not seem your fortay." And sparx was right, it wasn't.

"THAT was not me, no I took to the flames. I don't know who did the rest but there dignity is what is at stake now." Spyro's eyes where dark with distain. "Whoa Whoa man don't be rageing now. We all know you can take anyone down… Well only I know that" Sparx pushed Spyro forward heading out the front gates of the training grounds. "Ya, right" Spyro had his doubts, and he no longer seemed to believe he was even capable of putting up a fight.

* * *

Home was simple, a small two deck house. Modern age had sprung forward and every student at the training grounds where issued a room along with a great view, of the wall. Spyro got the raw end of the deal, luckily Sparx was allowed to roommate up with Spyro. This was the only good part about his little haven of four walls and a door. Spyro was belly up on the floor staring at the ceiling, without a care in the world. His tail swaying side to side sweeping at the floor while the gold ring rattled every once and a while. Soon his eyes began to dip as did the world. Slowly slowing to a complete stop. His dreams where that of simple and strange things such as the old times as a young dragon. He dreamed of the many worlds and adventures he had with Sparx. It was after a large amount of time however that his dream seemed to change. A Red Dragon seemed to be following his older self. At times even getting very close to him. This dragon seemed male as his voice had a slight rumble to it, his extremities also implied his gender. It was around the point that Spyro decided this dream was stranger than others as this Red dragon had an attraction for Spyro and soon they had kissed. This is when Spyro woke to a dark room wings spread and drool sliding down his face. Whipping it off with his wing he stood groggy and tired. He trudged to his seemingly comfortable bed and dreamed no more.

-WN-

Hey everyone so that was my first Chapter, and yes I took a very different turn of events! MWAHAHA Ah it's my story and my mind, if you disagree with how it's going then bugger off aight? I'm not a mean person but I write for enjoyment and I enjoy where this story is going. So do comment to give me feedback and Follow to get Email updates on new chapter! If you are really enjoying where this is going go ahead and give this story a Fav!

If you are an amazing person and want me to love you forever and ever… Fav me… as an Author!

Again thank you for you for any comments and or Following/Favorites


	2. Flight Class

"The Dragon body is an amazing thing. The structure the detail the overall design. And we own them. This is our lesson for today my young ones." The group consisted of about thirty or so different colored Dragons from male to female each seemed to not be paying any attention whatsoever. The teacher babbled on about the muscles and bones of the dragon body but Spyro was not interested in any of that. He was bored and would have rather been outside doing his own thing. Being free of this torture for which knowledge was forced into your mind. Spyro let out a smoke ring and it lifted to the sky. "Perfect young Spyro! Glad you volunteered." Spyro was surprised and startled. "Volen, what no I did. What?" Spyro stumbled over his own words. Now the class started to bay attention at the mention of the strange purple dragon. "To be out subject today, you are a perfect model are you not? Right now come up here." His eyes where laid on him expectedly.

'I really have to stop that smoke ring thing'

Spyro sulked to the front and the class formed a circle around him and the teacher as directed when he had reached the front. "Now class, we have learned about the wings." He lifted Spyros wings up high exposing the underside of them. "We have explored the wonders of our fire!" He nodded at Spyro and he in turn opened his mouth with a look of distaste. "But we have yet to explore the most important part! Repopulating!" Spyro's eyes widened and he gave a sickening glare at the teacher. "What…" He knew what was about to happen and he was NOT going t be the subject for this exercise. The teacher walked up to Spyro and gave him a stern look. "Now young Spyro, this is Body study, did you think we would avoid this? Now if you would please lay on your back." The teacher gave a motion of rolling over and turned around beginning to explain what kinds of muscles where located in the lower extremities.

'_You have to be kidding me…' _

Slowly Spyro lowered himself onto his belly. He was not happy about any of this. However if he made another account of unruly behavior he would be removed from the training grounds. Relenting, Spyro gave in and rolled over on his back. "Spyro, your tail."

'Damn the tail, you can't make me!'

He gave a sigh and slowly lowered it revealing his gender difference. Most of the females giggles as so did some of the males. These where the nuts of the group who did not care about the class. The others who did not care and only studied where the creepy ones. They constantly gave looks and got close to observe. One even dared to sniff.

'You little Perv! If you come any closer your snout will be up your own!' "Notice the stock." The teacher pointed with his tail. "It is sheathed currently, but with the correct amount of arousing wit will become unsheathed. From there the male dragon then mounts the female and proceeds to mate. This is life my younge dragons. However." He chuckled to himself. "The last year I taught I was able to provide a demonstration of this task with two students."

'_GOD NO!' _

"Sadly I was told this would no longer be needed."

'_Too close… way too close.'_

"Thank you Spyro, you may now return to your place." He did as he was told, shook himself off and trotted back into the circle, tail tucked at the invasion of privacy. "Nice piece Spyro." The voice of Enrage cackled. "Thanks, far bigger than yours obviously." Enrage gave a hiss and Spyro did likewise.

'_That will show him'_

-break-

The training grounds, a tall five story structure with three spires stabbing the sky needled at the top like a pin cushion. The place was immense and impossibly large. Amazing how dragons could have ever done anything like this. Alas with the greatness of power and magic it was possible. Most of the grounds where attached to solid land, however there was a portion that leaned off a large cliff. This gave Flight Teachers the advantage of an open air space. Perfect for flight training. Spyro sat with everyone else at the edge while the teacher named Phazz hovered in mid air explaining the laws of gravity and reasons for flight.

"Flight is freedom, and freedom is what everyone wants. Sadly few get it, but I am here to make sure you learn this type of freedom, the freedom to soar into the clouds with the wind behind your backs! Now, has anyone flown before?" It was quiet and no response. "Hmm, how about you Spyro?"

'Always Picking on ME!'

"Have I what?" Spyro said, just to amuse himself and make the teacher repeat the question. "Have you ever flown before?" The question was dull, but annoying to answer. No he had never flown before, only glided. Was that not flying? You where in the air and all that right? Spyro was not a fan of heights, never had been. So flight was a skill he pushed off till later. Sadly the later came now. "No." Spyro said a little nervous for what was to come.

"Right, I bet you have glided before though? Haven't we all? You see that's the first step! The second is movement and air currents, updrafts and warm air. This helps a Dragon fly along with the constant use of his or her own wings. Now the Dragon wing.." Spyro blocked the conversation out again and stared into the distant floor far below. There where the fighting grounds. Exactly where he wanted to be instead of here. Where he could use his skills he learned as a hero and prove himself as one. He could see small specks of dragons fighting, one of which he knew was the black dragon named Cynder. She was a lover, and a lover to everyone… and anyone. Not attractive to Spyro at all but he wanted to take her place. Not only so that he could fight, but so that he could be loved. Spyro was alone aside from Sparx. He was the only friend who had ever stayed with him his whole life.

Phazz glided farther to the left away from Spyro when he saw something interesting. Phazz the teacher had been blocking Spyro's view of the second training ground but now sense he had moved it was open to him. Far below in the second pit stood a small red speck. A fluttering feeling fell over Spyro as he remembered the dream which now stood as only a strange feeling.

"Spyro? We are waiting." His attention was now on the teacher, he realized he was the only one on the cliff side. Everyone else was swooping to the bottom of the canyon struggling with their flapping. Spyro was obviously embarrassed to be singled out but this time not a single dragon was there to laugh. "Sorry Master Phazz" Spyro said quietly but to where Phazz could hear. "It's ok, now you need to lift off and try flapping your wings as everyone else. You have been a very long time student in this class, you have never wanted to fly and that's why you're not down in the battle grounds. All you have to do is prove to me you can fly and you can leave and head straight down there." Phazz gestured toward the place Spyro was so interested in.

'Seems simple. I guess for once I have an actual want to fly.'

Spyro stood on all fours and prepped himself, lifting his wings he pushed off and gave a thrust up. He raised gradually at each flap. The other dragons who where now clinging to the walls of the cliffs where fussing, they were younger yes but now they did not have anyone to pick on. "Good Spyro, now let's try to pick up speed. Try to follow me." At that Phezz dove toward the battle grounds at high speed. Spyro followed tucking his wings in and letting th air glide past his slick thin body. The ground speed closer and closer as he caught up to Phezz. Once he had reached him the teacher took an abrupt stop and glided over the arenas. Spyro did the same but added a small spin. Flying was fun, but all he ever hated about it was thinking about falling and not knowing what to do.

As they glided over the arenas Spyro's suspicions where confirmed. The red speck had been the very Dragon he saw in his dreams, but Spyro had never seen him before. Spyro lifted his claws so as not to scrape the metal chains enclosing the arena, he flew low and close. Every once and a while he would tap the metal and a short "ting" sound would ring.

Spyro was flying perfectly, nothing to stop him except himself. This was why he was startled when he flight was halted and he was pulled down through the chains. He fell to the floor landing on his back knocking the air out of his lungs. He coughed and hacked clearing his throat trying to breath. Soon it came back however his chest was now hurting.

'What just happened?'

Spyro was dazed and slightly lightheaded. So when he saw a large black bear looking creature sprinting at him with large red eyes he thought it was an illusion. It was determined to finish what it had started, plucking a Dragon from the sky and killing it. Turns out the battle grounds where harder than Spyro thought. His fate seemed set as he laid there helpless, dazed and confused by the happenings. He slowly slipped in and out of consciousness. Before he did though, the shimmer of red splashed over him and warm wings seemed to carry him away. Spyros vision flashed black and red before he fell to the hands of his imagination.

-WN-

Thank you so much for reading, please again comment! I love the feedback! Also there is a plot to this, I'm just stalling a bit. The end of this chapter was a little of the plot start. Please keep reading and I look forward to all of your feedback!


	3. Flame

The Hero Long Forgotten Chapter 3

Spyro was still groggy when he woke. The room he was in was dark and quiet but he was warm, very warm. Something seemed to be pressing against his side. "It's about time you woke up. It's starting to get really warm in here." Spyro was a little startled but he had expected someone was here. "Where am I?" Spyro tried to get up but it was useless, he was stuck. "Let me go you Pervert!"

"Hey calm down! We are stuck, don't go thinking I want to be here like this. You got pulled down by one of the arena enemies, and well they freeze as an attack. So you and I are stuck till the elder dragons break us free."

'Great… This is going to suck'

"My name is flame by the way. And yours?"

Spyro seemed to recognize the name, but the memory never was recalled. It only seemed familiar to him. "Spyro, and it's nice… to be stuck to you." The two chuckled. "So Spyro.. Where is your head?" Spyro could not hold it in any longer and busted out laughing. The two seemed to be having a good time. Soon Flame showed his face, apparently Flame had dove and embraced Spyro with his wings holding him in a cocoon like shield. The enemy in the arena had bashed Flame's back extensively. Though he was frozen. They where practically face to face, more like cheek to cheek. They stayed this way for a very long time before someone from outside the cocoon said anything. "So Spyro, Your.. Eighteen? Why have you not been in the battle arena?"

'Good question… I would be ridiculed!'

"I just never thought it was interesting until just recently. However I'm starting to hate battles again." Spyro was deeply angry with the monster, but it had placed him in a place to actually get to know someone that seemed like himself. "Well.. You should join us, it's fun and I would love to have you as my battle partner." Soon after the two where unfrozen and given a moment to relax and stretch. It was then that Spyro saw Flame's ring. He too had placed his on the tip of the tail. Spyro mentioned this to him and questioned why. "It's just easier to move around with it back there, it also looks cool and stuff.. That's really all."

Spyro agreed, those where the exact reasons why he had placed his at the tail tip also. He slowly realized he was beginning to like Flame. As they had a lot in common, and a lot that they found different. Flame seemed to be new to the Training Grounds as of last month. His experiences had been interesting as he had said. Not many people paid any attention to him sense he had arrived. He talked about the problems with his apartment and not finding anyone to room with. This gave Spyro an idea. He truly liked Flame, as a friend that is. Nothing close obviously but he wanted Flame to feel like he belonged. "You know, I'm sure I have room. It's just me and Sparx, he is a dragonfly so I'm certain you can room in with us." Spyro said, he felt silly when he asked.

'_He will say no, It's too creepy, that and no one ever accepted an invitation from another male like this.'_

"Spyro that would be amazing!"

'_Or he is just that needy…' _

"I would be so thankful if you did have room!"

Ya no be my guest, Sparx and usually meet up right outside before we head home so if you want to just be there after the classes than you can come right then."

Flame was excited, however Spyro was nervous. He was not sure if this was a good thing, let alone the fact that now he had another male dragon sleeping in the same room. To most this would sound a little strange as no one ever has another male in the same room. It could even be seen as wrong. However Spyro was also excited, he had made a friend he hardly expected he would ever have. Flame the red dragon was one of his first friends in the six years of being in the Training Grounds away from fighting to save the Dragon Realms. None of that even counted here anyway. Stature was how many friends you had, now Spyro had some pride as one with a another friend. They both walked the halls of the grounds and returned to the last of their classes. Soon it would be noon, and they Spyro was excited to see Sparx and tell him the good news.

"You did what!" Sparx was coughing over some bug he was eating when Spyro told him the news of sharing a room with a third person. "We have no room! I'm already too big for the place!" Spyro smirked. "You're as small as the fluffy tip of my tail! We have room.."

"Ok fine, but still I'm a growing Dragonfly don't you think I need more space? Besides where is he going to sleep! We have no bed for him."

Spyro thought of the problem and came up with a solution, he replied. "He can have mine. It will only be temporary until I can find another for him or myself." Spyro was eating whatever the school gave him, mutton meat. Always mutton meat. "Sheep again…" Spyro complained.

"Don't go changing subject now you big grape! I don't even know this guy!" As if on cue Spyro spotted Flame making his way through a line of Dragons a smaller than him. He too had the same meal of mutton meat Spyro wondered if he too found it dull and stringy.

"Hey Spyro!" Flame reached the table they were sitting at in the Eating Chamber. It was a large room with a even bigger statue in the middle. The stand where the Dragon Statue stood was hollowed out for those serving meals. Tables aliened the walls and floor like latitude lines on a globe. Spyro had chosen the exact table he always sat at, the farthest away from the entrance. He and Sparx sat facing the wall, alone as for everyone else who had found there other friends and battle palls. "Flame.. What are you doing?" Spyro asked questioningly wondering why he had not sat with his battle group.

"Just thought you could use the company. I take it this is Sparx?" Flame pointed with his raised claw.

"At your service!" He said aloud. In a whisper he also said to Spyro. "You're dead.. Now I have to move my butterfly collection…" Spyro shrugged Sparx off and stepped aside for Flame. He ended up taking the seat across from Spyro.

"So Spyro, I forgot to tell you. I don't have a bed. I can buy one but I'm sort of out of credit and all that." Flame lifted his tail and activated the ring around it. Numbers slid across its golden color. Less than thirty credits from what Spyro had seen. "I will have to find somewhere to work to get situated and all that."

"Exactly where did you stay before? Spyro says you have been here a long time! Why do you need a place now?!"

"Sparx!" Spyro snapped at his rude friend.

"It's fine, I understand. Well some of the teachers have been nice and let me stay in their classroom dorms. They own them and all for emergencies you know. That's where I have been staying." Spyro was surprised. This dragon who looked just like him, except with a mane that pointed strait backwards was exactly like himself. Alone, fighting to survive. Spyro was stumped, he had never asked Flame his age, or so he thought he never asked. "Hey Flame, it must have slipped my mind, but how old are you?"

"Nineteen, just had my hatching year a few days ago. It was nothing much, some of the lunch people up there gave me a little more than normal but it was celebrated by me alone mostly."

Spyro felt sad for Flame, at least he had Sparx. Flame on the other hand had no one. He was completely alone. This gave Spyro an even deeper will to be there for him.

"Spyro, young Dragon you have gotten yourself into deep trouble once again. Surprise, Surprise…" A large yellow adult Dragon towered over him. "What do you mean!" Spyro squeaked. This time he knew he did nothing. Aside from snatching more to eat from the food counter when they were not looking. "Come on, to the masters room." The yellow Dragon nudged Spyro forward. "I did nothing! What do you mean!" Now everyone at the tables where watching to see what was happening. "Excuse me, but Spyro has been with me the whole time. What could he have done?"

"Heh You would be surprised to see what he can do. Isn't that right little purple one?" Spyro could not argue, he was right. He was dragged out of the mess complaining the whole way.

"Well.. I guess we will be waiting for him when he gets out."

"What do you mean? He did nothing?!" Flame complained.

"Ya, but he will still take the blame. He does that.. Takes the blame for others, but no one ever thanks him."

Flame began to wonder what kind of a dragon Spyro was. For once, he wanted to be with Spyro, as a friend. The others in battle group where fake. But Spyro, he was something else. Flame seemed to like him.

"The Master can suck Balls… Really Spyro?" He was again in the dim lit room of despair getting yet again another lecture from the same teacher as before.

'God this is anything.'

"I expected more, I have dealt with a large amount of you little pranks to actually have a standard for you. But this is low purple one."

"Stop calling me that, my name is Spyro." He snipped annoyed at the purple term.

"Excuse me? Do you have the right to correct me? I am still the Master of this school and you"

"Are far smarter than you mister master. Does it really matter, it's my name and if you are going to accuse me of something I have not done than do it with pride for once." The dragon lecturing Spyro became enraged. Small smoke stacks raised from his nose. "Get out.. Get out of this room! Get out of this School! Get out and Stay out! As of this moment you are not enrolled in the Training Grounds! OUT!"

'_Finally' _

Spyro stood and smirked. This would be the last time he planned on seeing these walls. The world was now open to him and he could finally see what was outside of the walls surrounding the grounds. Flame and Sparx waited for his return. "About time, what is the punishment this time?" Sparx asked in question. Flame just listened. To both of their surprise Spyro just kept on walking, his claws clicking on the floor louder than normal. "Spyro?" Sparx asked. "Spyro? What happened?" Flame asked.

"My god you he didn't." Sparx asked.

"He did Sparx." Spyro said.

"What? I'm confused? What happened." Sparx answered for Spyro. "The master finally kicked Spyro out."

"For the week? Or day?" Flame asked

"For life… He is done by that look."

"What?! But you can't just leave you haven't even had battle training?!"

"Flame I have fought for years without begin taught. I'm honestly fine. I'm not leaving just yet, I have stuff I need to do before that. Don't worry, you can still stay." Flame was in wonder and confused. This purple dragon had somehow had experience in fighting, but never showed it? "What training Spyro?" Flame asked wondering how much he truly knew.

"What don't you know?" Spyro asked. This made Flame think for a second.

"Advanced Flame techniques. Let alone all the other types of attacks like Earth and lightning, can't forget about water also."

"I know all of those. And more." Flame walked behind him and again his mind questioned his logic. Maybe this dragon was something else, maybe he was important. How had he learned all of these skills? Flame planned to ask him and Sparx tonight when they went to bed.

-WN-

Thank you all for reading again. Also comment if you will!


End file.
